


little pistol

by iemfo



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, dreamteam SMP
Genre: Battle, Best Friends, Blood, Bruises, Cuts, Domestic Friendship, Fighting, Friendship, Gore, Needles, Other, PVP, Short Story, Stitches, sapnap is a fuckin doctor mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iemfo/pseuds/iemfo
Summary: the boys have to clean some cuts after a hard day of pvping
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 351





	little pistol

sapnap wrapped thin white bandages across george’s fingertips, gently brushing against the grazes and loose cuts of skin. george noticeably winced, pressing his head into nick’s chest as he tied the bandages securely, slicing a strip of tape between razor teeth and gently placing it on top of the bandages; watching silently in unexpected shock as red pigment seeped in blotches through the white wall made to protect george.  
“s’okay, i’ll be okay.” george stammered, a pulse thrumming throughout the tips of his fingers as blood stained the cloth deeper. sapnap tilted george’s head up, dipping a q-tip into a strong solution and gingerly swiping the alcohol-covered cotton across the surface of george’s cheek, tracing small circles on his shoulder to ease the pain however he could. 

“better ?” nick asked, patting george’s shoulder- earning a nod and a weak smile.  
“much better now, thank you, nick.” george managed to politely croak as nick rose to his feet, handing him a water bottle and making his way over to dream; taking the medical kit with him. rolling up his sleeve to reveal a wide, bloody gash, globs of crimson beginning to dry to dream’s flush skin.  
“shit, man. you didn’t tell me it was that bad-“ nick began, choking on his own guilt as clay weakly laughed, rolling his eyes and unclipping his mask.  
“it isn’t. i’m not a baby like george,” clay joked, looking over to george who was visibly in discomfort to say the least, ignoring clay. nick began by cleaning down dream’s arm with a clear square wipe. clay gritted his teeth, swallowing the fear stirred up inside thickly as sapnap pulled out a packaged needle and extracted a murky substance from a glass vial, flicking the barrel to rid of any bubbles. 

“this might hurt a bit, okay ?” sapnap whispered in a caring, cautious tone, gripping dreams other hand as he nodded to remind himself.  
“try to relax your arm.” nick almost commanded as dream sighed deeply, closing his eyes and letting his arms fall slack. nick pressed the needle to the sliced skin, pushing it fully into the side of the wound and sliding his thumb down the plunger, draining the barrel of the substance.  
dream clenched his jaw once more, feeling the effect of the drug instantly kick in and pour into his veins- his arm became numb and lifeless. nick smiled reassuringly, pressing on dream’s arm to find out if the regional anaesthetic had fully taken its effect on the older. pushing a thin line of nylon wire through a needle and hooking it between his skin, nick pulled the wire completely through the hole, leaving an inch left to clip and tie the segment of the wound together. 

“both of you are like soldiers.” nick joked, cutting the wire and clearing up the dried blood with a small damp towel.  
“and you’re like a damn doctor,” dream retorted, snickering and rolling his sleeve back down- avoiding the fresh stitches as much as he possibly could.  
“‘dad’s a doctor, he taught me a lot i guess,” sapnap replied, passing another bottle of water to dream, watching his friend unscrew the cap and take an eager swig of the cold liquid. caring for his friends after battles and pvp matches was a priority, since he wasn’t one for violence himself. watching from a distance and admiring the aftermath was always fun, reminding the two to be careful and to stay hydrated between battles. george and clay were always extremely thankful for the care nick provided, even if it was painful. 

“thanks for everything nick. sorry about the stitches, clay,” george apologised sincerely, pushing himself up and shuffling over to dream, laying his head gently on his friend’s shoulder.  
“yeah, thanks sap. and don’t apologise george, i was asking for it,” clay joked, wrapping his uninjured arm around george and patting the grass next to him, plucking a yellow flower from the ground and placing it in sapnap’s lap.  
“a token of my affection.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all like i did like 2 paragraphs and they got deleted how fun lol


End file.
